Chibi Cye
by Robin Gurl
Summary: COMPLETE Cye get's turned into a child. Simple really! WARNING:: This is my first fic that I had ever written.....0 0; So please go easy on the reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Cye  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Ok I can't believe I am actually posting this humiliating thing. 0_0; This guys is my very FIRST Ronin Warrior fic that I EVER WROTE. -_-; Please Please be easy on the reviews. It's embarrassing enough to post it (but my English Teacher said I should…so who disagrees with a teacher?)  
  
Um yeah…*blushes bright red* Damn..this story puts shame to my name. Oh well I wrote this in 8th grade.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
It was a wonderful morning at Mia's house and everyone was up but Cye and Rowen.The guys were trying to keep a very  
  
hungary Kento from waking up Cye. "Guys are you sure we can't just wake Cye up? Man I'm hungary." whined Kento."No!  
  
That's the last thing we need is a grumpy Cye, Kento and you know it. So forget about it." said an irratated Ryo. "I'm sorry, Its  
  
not that I'm hungary really its more that I am worried."said Kento as he looked at his hands worried. Sage eyed Kento in a  
  
weird way "Why Kento maybe Cye is just tired. I mean we have been working him a little harder than normal. The poor guy  
  
could use some rest expecially after that fight we had with Dais. That wore him out even more." "It's just that......ohhhh I am  
  
sorry Cye but I can't keep it a secrete anymore they need to know." Kento said out loud by accident. "Can't keep what a  
  
secrete Kento?" asked Ryo. "Well after we got home from fighting Dais, Cye sorta collasped........."said Kento telling them the  
  
whole story.  
  
going back to when Cye collasped..........  
  
Kento and Cye had just gotten back from fighting Dais when....  
  
"uhhhhhh" Cye said as he fell to the ground.  
  
Kento rushed over to his friends side."Cye you ok?"  
  
"huh??? Kento what... just ... happened. Why am I on the ground?" asked a kinda dazed Cye.  
  
"Cye you just stay right where you are. I am going to go and get Sage." Said a worried Kento.  
  
"No Kento don't go. I will be fine just help me to my bed." Said a more down to earth Cye.  
  
Kento helped Cye up and carried him to his bed. "Well ok then good night Cye." said Kento.  
  
"Good Night ." said the youngest ronin.  
  
"And that is what happened. I swore to him that I wouldn't tell but it went to far and I had to do something.""Well I am really  
  
glad you told us." said Sage."Yeah, we'll let him sleep for awhile longer then go and wake him." said Ryo.  
  
Meanwhile in the Dynasty....."Yes Talpa I think we have done it right." said Willow. Star Fire nodding."Yes, This morning the  
  
one who wears the torrent armor will wake up to a surprise." said Star Fire."Good you two better not fail me. Now go and see  
  
if it worked now." Said an angry Talpa."Yes master." both said."Oh and take Dais with you." said Talpa."Yes master." said  
  
Star Fire.  
  
Mean while upstairs Cye had just woken up."Mum......Dad.....Sae..where is everybody."asked Cye.The youngest Ronin got up  
  
and started to go down stairs when he saw Rowen's room and decidedto go and see if his parents were in there.  
  
Cye walked in to Rowen's room and shook him awake."Daddy is that you?" asked Cye."go.....way....let....me....sleep. I SAID  
  
LET ME SLEEP" yelled Rowen.Rowen's screaming scared Cye and made Cye fall backwards.Cye started to cry."Please  
  
*sob* don't be mad *sob* at me I am sorry" cried Cye.Rowen set up in his bed and saw Cye cryin and walked over to  
  
himand knelt down."Hey kid I'm sorry. I didn' mean to yell at ya. Hey look at me will ya."said Rowen. He moved Cye's head  
  
to where it faced him."Now what is your name. huh little one." asked Rowen."My..My..name is Cye...Cye Mouri...do you  
  
know where my sister andparents are?"asked Cye."Your name is Cye Mouri but thats impossible. The Cye I know is 15years  
  
old." said Rowen."Well come on lets go talk to some of my friends and see if they can help you." said Rowen.He picked up the  
  
Chibi Cye and carried the frightend kiddown the stairs.  
  
"Uhhhh guys we sorta have a problem."said Rowen."Oh mornin Rowen."said Sage."Hey Rowen who is your little friend."  
  
asked Ryo."Uhhh thats the problem. This is Cye. Something happenedlast night and changed Cye into a kid." said  
  
Rowen."Daddy!" cried Cye as he jumped off Rowen and ran over to Kento."That is Cye? Our Cye? No way!" said  
  
Kento."Kento just pick him up for now ok! You don't want to see him crying believe me." said Rowen.So Kento bent down  
  
and picked up Cye."Daddy where is Sae and Mommy" asked Cye."Uhhh I don't know Cye. Sorry." said Kento.Then all of a  
  
sudden Mia came in."Guys whats going on in here." asked Mia."Mommy!"cried Cye. Cye clawed his way off Kento and ran to  
  
Mia and hugged her."Oh my now who might you be." asked Mia.Mia picked him up when she saw the look on everyones  
  
faces that ment to just goalong for awhile.Cye coughed and sneezed and asked Mia to make him breakfast. Mia nodded and  
  
carriedthe little tike in to the kitchen.After Mia had left the guys started talking"Unbelievable" said Sage."He thought Mia and  
  
Kento were his parents." said Rowen."I bet Sage is jealous now. Aren't ya Sage?" asked Ryo."What thats suposed to mean.  
  
Huh Ryo?" asked Sage. As Sage gave Ryo a look that would makeanybody freeze."Uhh nothing. I just thought that you were  
  
in love with her? and now that Cye has changed hethinks that Kento is his dad an' Mia is his mom" said Ryo.Then out from the  
  
kitchen came a yell."Cye are you ok? Oh no don't be sorry. Kento, Ryo, Sage, Rowen come here quick Cye just threw  
  
up."yelled Mia.All the guys ran in too see Cye crying and sayin that he was sorry, and Mia saying that it wasn't his fault that he  
  
was just sick."Hey Kento and Rowen take Cye to the bathroom and clean him up, and Sage and Ryo help me clean upthis  
  
mess." said Mia.Kento nodded then took Cye's hand and lead him out carefully so it wouldn't jerk his stomach,with Rowen not  
  
far behind.After Cye and the other two were out:"Geez Mia how do ya do it this is disgusting." asked Ryo."Oh Ryo Yulie is the  
  
same way when he is sick. As a parent you sorta get use to it.If you ever have kids and get married you will to get use to it."  
  
said Mia.  
  
In the bathroom:"I am sorry *SOB* daddy I didn't mean to please don't slap me.*SOB* I am really sorry." cried Cye."Cye  
  
what gave you the idea that I was going to slap you?" asked Kento."Well you did *sob* last time." cried Cye."Well I want you  
  
to listen to me.ok" Kento turned Cye's head toward his. As he did Cye winced like he was waitin for something to hit his  
  
face."Open your eyes. I love you and I would never slapyou and you need to understand that."said Kento. Cye nodded. "Boy  
  
Kento where did that little speachcome from?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Well that is what my mom always told me I thought it might work on Cye." said Kento.Cye tugged on Kento's shirt."Can you  
  
carry me to my room." asked Cye.Kento nodded and picked Cye up.On the way Cye asked Kento "Where is Sae?""Sae is  
  
not here Cye I am sorry."said Kento.Cye was asleep before he got to the room that he and Cye shared.On the way there he  
  
past Cale and Sekmets room."My My what have we got here." said Cale as he stepped outta the room."Quiet Cale I finally got  
  
him asleep and if you wake him up then I will let you explainto Mia why he is awake." said a very stern sounding Kento."Ok ok  
  
I won't wake him."said Cale and then he walked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Cye  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
Here is the second chapter….  
  
I tell you this is the most embarssing story that I have EVER POSTED.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
That night Cye threw up a whole lot. Then next morning he had turned back to normal."Cye come on little one wake up." said  
  
Kento as he shook him."Oh leave me alone Kento can't you see that I don't feel good." mumbled Cye."Cye you are back to  
  
normal" said Kento forgetting that he was still sick, shook him around to much and jerked his stomach making Cye rush to the  
  
bathroom to throw up.When Cye came back he looked completey awfull. "Geez I don't know what your problem is." said the  
  
normaly cheerful british boy."Oh you don't remember. Well yesterday some one changed you into a little kid.which reminds me,  
  
were you abused by your father when you were little Cye?" asked Kento as he helpedCye back to his bed. "Yeah how did you  
  
know?" asked Cye."Well yesterday when you threw up you kept telling me I am sorry daddy I won't do it agianplease don't  
  
slap me. And I was worried." said Kento."Yes I was. He kept saying that everything was my fault. He also said that was the  
  
reason thathe left cause he couldn't stand me anymore." said Cye softly."Oh Cye I am so sorry." said Kento. Cye tried to smile  
  
but it turned into sobs."I really tried to do everything that he wanted. I really did, but it was never enough.and then because of  
  
me he left us." sobbed Cye.Kento moved over and hugged the youngest ronin tightly."Shhhh it's ok. The past is over now." said  
  
Kento soothingly.After awhile Kento felt Cye's sobs stop, and he laid Cye back down on his bed.After that Kento walked  
  
down stairs.  
  
"Oh good morning Kento." said Mia."Good morning." Kento said quietly."Why Kento not already diggin in the cabnit for  
  
breakfast?" teased Rowen."Oh just be quiet Rowen I am not in the mood." Said Kento.Then a crash was heard."What was  
  
that?" asked Mia."I don't know but it came from upstairs." said Rowen."Uh- oh Cye is up there." said a worried Kento.Kento  
  
maid a bee line for the upstairs, with everyone else behind him.  
  
"So our little poison didn't last to long?" Said Star Fire picking Cye up by the neck.Cye just groaned."Maybe if we inject again  
  
with a larger amount then maybe it will work.""Oh I duh know what do you think Dais." asked Willow."Oh maybe lets try it.""I  
  
don't think so armor of hardrock dao gi." yelled Kento."Yea' arma of strata dao inchoi (i think ^.^' sorry if it isn't right)" said  
  
Rowen."Armor of halo dao chi." said Sage. (same with Sage just forgive me)"Armor of wildfire dao jin." said Ryo."Oh no their  
  
transforming now were in for it " yelled Dais."Yep that's right now put Cye down." said an angry Kento."Not till were done with  
  
him."said Willow."Go ahead and do it before they start attacking" said Dais."Nope Iron Rock Crusher." yelled Kento.Star Fire  
  
ran and dodged the blast."I wouldn't do that if I were you boy. You might hurt your friend and you wouldn't wantto do that  
  
now would you.?" asked Star Fire."He's right Kento stop you might hurt Cye more than he already is!" said Sage."Then what  
  
are we going to do. If we aren't going to do anything then they will and they will hurt Cye." said Kento."Look the poison. Get it  
  
before they can use it.!" said Ryo.Rowen jumped up and grabbed the shot before Star Fire could inject it into Cye."Fine then I  
  
will just have to poison him myself." said Willow.Willow started glowing and so did Cye. Then Cye's armor came and went to  
  
Willow."ah ha ha I finally have it. Torrents armor is now mine." said Willow.Cye started crying out in pain."What is Willow  
  
doing to Cye?" yelled Kento."I am pulling his life energy to me. To give me power." yelled Willow."Ryo form the white armor  
  
now!" yelled Rowen."Rowen that will hurt Cye." said Ryo."No it won't Ryo Cye doesn't have his armor anymore but it will take  
  
Willowspower away." said Rowen."Ok I am ready." said Ryo."Create the inferno for Ryo." said Rowen."Whats happening to  
  
me," yelled Willow "my power is going.""ARMOR OF INFERNO." yelled Ryo.In a flash of light Ryo appeared in the inferno's  
  
armor."Now give him the armor back." yelled Ryo."No never." said Willow."Fine then I'll do it the hard way. Rage of Inferno."  
  
yelled Ryo.Cye started glowing again and this time his armor stayed with him.And Willow, Dais and Star Fire were sent back  
  
to the Dyansty.Ryo powered down and ran to catch Cye."Cye, man you ok? speak to me." said Ryo.Cye opened his  
  
eyes."Ry....Ryo...what happened?" asked Cye."Don't worry we'll tell you that later. You just rest now." said Kento.It turned  
  
out that Cye just had the flu and was going to get over it.But that is another story.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
I told you it was plain retarded. I am thinking about writing another Chibi Cye soon..but I duh know wotcha think?!?!  
  
~~~ 


End file.
